coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8604 (25th March 2015)
Plot Michelle finds Steve up early poring over the Rovers paperwork and looking for a solution to his financial worries. Gail continues to be on edge over Michael's health. She orders Bethany to get dressed as she's coming to work with her. Michelle is impressed with how calm Steve is over his finances. Faye hears that the Corner Shop flat is empty. Sean puts up posters for Billy’s charity butler auction. Faye thinks she could have the baby in the flat but Craig thinks it's a bad idea. Bethany asks Audrey if she can work in the salon instead of the bistro. Steve bulk-buys discount toilet rolls in a bid to save money. Lloyd tells him he hasn't got £10,000 to help him and he's to keep his fingers out of Street Cars' till. Kal and Leanne have moved back into their flat. Sean and Billy compete to recruit volunteer butlers for the auction. Audrey finds out that Bethany has read Anna Karenina. When Lloyd talks about a business proposal, Steve has an idea of his own. Sharif and Kal both agree to take part in the auction. Bethany talks Audrey through her own synopsis of the book and tells her great-gran and Maria how much she hates school and living in Milan. Faye asks Craig to steal the key to the flat from the Corner Shop. Liz confides in Tony that they could lose the Rovers. Tony reveals he’s just sold the house he bought for Eva and Jason and he could use the proceeds to pay off Steve’s tax bill. They agree not to tell Steve until the funds become available. Craig is too scared to steal the key on his own and Faye distracts Sophie with a story of a lad stealing flowers from the front of the shop to give him time to do it. Michelle instantly says "yes" when a nervous Steve asks her to marry him. He puts a ring made of toilet roll on her finger. Faye and Craig look over the flat which is in a state. Steve and Michelle announce their engagement. Audrey sings Bethany’s praises to Gail and explains she’s really unhappy in Milan. Champagne is passed out for the happy couple. Kevin agrees to be in the auction and tells Billy to put Tyrone down as well. Michelle admits to Liz she was shocked by Steve's timing. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony tells Liz he's just sold the house he bought for Eva and Jason so could use the proceeds to clear Steve's tax bill; Faye considers using Tim’s old flat to give birth in; and Bethany tells Audrey about her life in Italy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,012,000 viewers (8th place). *No episodes were shown on Friday 27th March due to coverage of international football. Instead an hour-long episode was shown on Sunday 29th March. Category:2015 episodes